sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Note on the Rockin' Chair
Note on the Rockin' Chair (Una Nota en la Mecedora en español) es un episodio de la serie Hype City Compilation. Es el primer episodio de la serie y el único de la primera temporada en ser estrenado antes de estrenarse The End of This Child Game. Originalmente iba a salir en The Lost Memories bajo el nombre de #1. Trama La trama es una continuación de lo que pasa después de que Deúzkær vuelve a su hogar en Come Back Home. El episodio está escrito en forma de carta, donde Deúzkær escribió el motivo de por qué se fue de su hogar, mintiendo en la mayor parte de la misma y redundando bastante sobre unirse a la banda de una amiga suya. Transcripción Este es el único episodio que no tendrá página de transcripción. A continuación se mostrará: Julio 3 Apuesto a que no querrás volver a saber cómo pasó todo esto. ¿O sí? Porque no planeo escribir desde el principio de esta horrible historia, pero puede ser que cuente por lo menos una pequeña parte de la misma. Lo único que puedo decir, además de que sólo quiero decirlo, es que no me he ido, no creo que sea la gran noticia ni nada de eso, es que en serio necesito quedarme. Sólo estaba deprimido por... No tengo idea, sólo quiero que ignoren lo que haya dicho, por favor. ¿Y qué ha pasado conmigo? En una semana... No pasó mucho en realidad, sólo he comprado una consola nueva y he dejado mi hábito de fumar, además de que me parecía ridículo después de meditarlo un rato, mi voz se ha jodido muchísimo. ¡Ah! Y la banda de mi amiga ya está a punto de lanzar su álbum debut, me dijo que salía este mes, sé que falta poco pero ya quiero escucharlo, pensaba en unirme a su banda ya que el imbécil con el que planeaba hacer la mía ya no me habla, ¿Habré dicho algo malo? La verdad no tengo la más remota idea. Si, apenas me acordé de contestar la pregunta del millón. ¿Dónde has estado? Pues, sólo quise descansar de todo este alboroto que me metía a un laberinto emocional bastante complicado, ¿sabes? Lo gracioso es que al escribir esto me adentro aún más a ese jodido laberinto. Pero... ese es el punto, me fui con mi mejor amigo un par de días, su casa está cerca de unos campos de fútbol y ahí nos tumbábamos a hablar de cualquier cosa mientras en su grabadora escuchábamos a Boards of Canada, esa es de las cosas de las que jamás me arrepentiré... Igual me fui con mi novia, tiene una forma de hablar bastante peculiar, es muy refinada y todo eso, le encantan los mapaches sin duda alguna, cree que son animales bastante bellos. Creo que es a la que más he querido, de hecho, en unos cuantos años me veo a mí viviendo con ella... Ya sé que suena bastante cursi como esas películas románticas de mierda, pero es en lo que más he estado pensando. Sí, también puse por ahí que contaría parte de la historia que ha estado pasando en este último par de meses ¿Qué han sido de aquellos sujetos que intentaban ir a su hogar? Honestamente no lo sé, no sé si regresaron o no, ese ya no es mi problema, yo cumplí con mi parte, ahora que ellos se las arreglen para volver. También he estado pensando en cosas bastante jodidas debido a estas cosas que han pasado, lo gracioso es que siempre las pienso al ver mis pertenencias más preciadas, ¿Mi legado durará lo suficiente como para no ser olvidado? ¿Dónde acabarán mis cosas cuando yo ya no viva para aprovecharlas? ¿Por qué sigo consumiendo esas cosas como CDs, consolas, DVD o cosas por el estilo si sé que algún día me quedaré sin ellas? ¿En realidad todo esto tiene algún sentido? Y sí, he pensado en suicidarme muchísimas veces, pero luego pienso ¿En serio suicidarse tiene sentido? ¿Para qué hacer llorar a tus familiares? Mejor me quedo con estas pendejadas y ya. Toda mi vida ha sido como un vórtice, ¿sabes? Por cierto, me he decidido quedarme porque, ya sabes, siento un vacío, en serio me gusta estar aquí a pesar de ser ignorado. ¿Me importa eso en lo absoluto? Desde luego que no, y no lo digo por querer llamar la atención, sino sólo porque quiero decirlo. Y eso es todo lo que quería comunicar, justo ahora no sé a dónde dirigirme después de acabar esto, probablemente vaya al parque que tengo enfrente de mi casa a buscar inspiración para la próxima letra que escriba, tal vez se la mande a mi amiga, si la aceptan, tal vez me den permiso de unirme a su grupo. O me iría al lago que está cerca de la casa de mi tío a pensar sobre cómo pintarán las cosas de aquí a un par de años o a alimentar a los patos... Igual... Hasta cierto punto comienzo a extrañar a Alex, o a esos “amigos” que buscaban desesperadamente volver a su hogar. ¿Tendrán familias que los esperen, amigos que piensan que van a regresar con vida, que se estarán riendo con ellos de todo lo que les pasó mientras estaban luchando por sobrevivir? Tiene gracia pensar en eso. Sólo advierto una cosa, no quiero que nada de lo que pase en este papel, salga del papel, no quiero que nadie eche de menos a nadie, la mayoría de las veces... Es un sentimiento bastante horrible... Adivina quién escribió esto... Bueno, al juzgar por la caligrafía y por el exceso de puntos suspensivos sabrás que soy yo... Deúzkær... Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Transcripciones